Welcome to SMW Book 1 Chapter 1
by thegirlwhowritesshittyfanfics
Summary: In an era long ago, a girl ends up at a village and wants to call it home, but a certain guard is getting in her way.


**So uh, welcome to my first entry for a story I created called Sydney's Mod World. I'm open for any and all criticism. I suck at writing so have at thee. Enjoy chapter one of SMW.**

 **Welcome to Sydney's Mod World – Book 1 Chapter 1**

"I got to find a place soon. It's getting late." Sydney said wandering through the trees. She had dirty clothes on and a backpack of what used to be food. She was swatting away at trees when her stomach made a loud grumbling noise. "Heh, I should have taken more food at the camp. Oh well." She said as she kept walking. When she started to give up, she saw a light in the distance. Her eyes opened wide and she darted towards the light. The light ended up being a street lamp in some sort of village. A village. A place that Sydney was dying to see again. "Thank Irene, a village!" She started walking on the street when a man with a sword jumped in front of Sydney and held the sword at her neck.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think anyone lived here, the streets are so empty, where is everyone?" Sydney asked trying to not get cut.

"Answer my question first."

"My name is Sydney Fontes, I don't know where I came from; that's the only thing I know."

"Are you lying to me? You really don't know where you came from? That seems awfully fishy to me."

"No really! All I know is that I am hungry, stinky, and tired!"

"You're coming with me to the Lord Shepard." The man said as he took the sword off Sydney's neck and grabbed her wrists and put them behind her back.

"Hey! Let go of me! I didn't mean to impede on this village!"

"Shut up and start walking."

He led her through the village and to the Lord's home. They walked inside and the man released Sydney and pushed her to the floor making her fall to her knees. "Ow! What was--!" Sydney yelled as she gave the man a stern look.

"Chase, how dare you come in unannounced? I could have been naked!" Lord Shepard yelled.

"Lord Shepard, I'm sorry but this needs your attention. This woman came into our village a couple of minutes ago, and claims she doesn't know who she is or how she got here. I think she's a bandit."

He starts coughing bad and then breathes to take in fresh air* "Check her backpack." Lord Shepard unemotionally.

The man took Sydney's backpack off and turned it upside down and started shaking it.

"Hey, hey, hey! Be careful with that!"

"Be quiet." Chase demanded.

All that came out was crumbs of food that Sydney had eaten on her journey from where ever she came from.

"Hmm…empty." Lord Shepard said with old, tired eyes. "She's obviously not a bandit so thank Irene for that. But, do you have to tie her up like that Chase? What has she done to make you tie her up?"

"Yeah, Chase, what have I done to be tied up?" Sydney asked with rage in her eyes.

Chase gave her a "shut up or I will kill you look". "Lord Shepard, you know our village was recently raided by bandits, so I thought she was one."

Cough* *cough* "Well, let her go, she has not done anything to harm this village." Lord Shepard said unenthused.

"Hmph…" Chase grunted as he stood Sydney back up and untied her wrist.

"Thank you Lord Shepard." Sydney said as she rubbed her wrists.

"Now, tell me child, do you have recollection of where you were prior to this situation?" Lord Shepard asked.

"No sir, I just have been wandering around for… forever."

"Well, how would you like to stay in this village?"

"I can, really?"

"Yes, but you have three days and then you're out, this village can't hold enough people in the state it's in."

"Oh, well I can help if you want me to."

"Not needed. We have people working here already." *he starts coughing violently making Chase and Sydney concerned*

"Hmm…Ok. But, may I ask, where am I staying?"

"Well since Chase made such a harsh accusation about you, he shall be punished. You're staying with him."

"Are you kidding me? That's not fair! Why her?" Chase whined.

"Be quiet boy and take her to your home so she can rest." Lord Shepard commanded.

"Ugh, yes Lord Shepard." *He turned his attention to Sydney* "Come on." He said coldly.

"Thank you Lord Shepard."

Chase again led Sydney through the village. But this time there was a mother and daughter standing in front of a broken home. The mother was putting away gardening tools when the little girl ran up to Sydney and tugged on her shirt.

"Oh, hello little one. What's your name?"

"Molly Jones! You are really pretty! Is Chase your boyfriend?" Molly said enthusiastically.

"Heh, far from that." Sydney gave Chase a hateful glare.

"Oh, well I want to be a guard like him when I grow up!"

Sydney got down to reach Molly's height and looked her deep in her face. "You can be anything you want if you put your mind to it."

"Wow…" Molly said amazed.

"Molly! What did I say about talking to strangers!?" Molly's mother came and scooped her up and glared at Sydney.

"Sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to talk to your child." Sydney said.

"Sydney! Get over here now!" Chase yelled when he realized she wasn't with him.

"Sorry again." Sydney said before running to catch up with Chase.

"What did she tell you?" Molly's mother asked.

"She said I can be anything if I could put my mind to it." Molly said.

"Hmm…"

Chase arrived at his house and opened the door. Sydney walked in and stood there waiting for him.

"You sleep on the couch. Goodnight." Chase said starting to walk upstairs to his chambers.

"Wait!" Sydney exclaimed.

"What? You've already done enough, you are a nuisance and have ruined my day. WHAT MORE COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT!?"

Sydney recoiled at his harsh words. "Damn, I just wanted to say I'm sorry and didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings. I really am. This wasn't my intention, I just want to find a place I can call home."

Chase's face softened a little with regret for raising his voice. "Huh, it's okay. Just get some sleep, I will probably be out on guard duty in the morning so if you need me, I will be in the guard station. It's not hard to miss. There is food over in the kitchen if you get hungry and I'll talk to my friend Bridget about your clothes. Goodnight."

Chase walked upstairs and shut the door of his bedroom.

"Huh, what a jerk. *Yawn* I'm so sleepy, time to get some shut eye." Sydney said sitting on the couch.

She laid down and once she hit her head on the pillow, she was out.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, the next chapter should be out soon, so yeah, see ya later.**


End file.
